Leaving the Bonfires Behind
by pyroleigh
Summary: Set in renaissance Italy during the Bonfire of the Vanities. Zelda's father sends her from the madness in Florence with a man she doesn't know. Can she trust him to get her to the safety of her family's villa near Venice or will he prove treacherous?
1. Chapter 1

'He cannot be serious,' Zelda thought to herself as her aging father droned on about sending her from Florence while the avid looters were sacking homes for their bonfires. She glanced vaguely in the direction of her escort, a hood hid his face but she knew him to not be her usual companion Link. "You must go until the people get over this madness." Zelda sighed but nodded, knowing there was no way to change his mind.

"Where am I to go with this hooded stranger?" she asked and her father motioned for him to step forward.

"I am to take you to your family villa near Venice," his voice lacked the learned air of a man of wealth, he sounded like a rough man and Zelda looked to her father. "Now please, let us hurry," he said and Zelda nodded.

"Bring out your vanities!" a young voice shouted on the other side of the ornately carved front door and her father gave her a look.

"Get going!" he whispered frantically and her cloaked companion held out a cloak for her.

"Why-"

"We need to keep your face and dress covered," he explained as he draped the cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood up. If he noticed her shy from his touch, he didn't show it as he grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs.

"Are we not leaving?" she asked, confused and worried as he led her down the hall to her room.

"Shall we waltz out the front door?" he counter-asked as he opened her window and pulled her onto the balcony after him. She scowled and watched him hop lithely onto the railing, catching his balance quickly. He then turned to her, hand outstretched. She took it warily, noting the callouses of years spent wielding a blade, and he hauled her up next to him before pushing her onto the rooftop. She let out a little frustrated noise, annoyed at him as he climbed up next to her. "Come on," he said as he took her arm, leading them along the rooftop to the edge. Zelda glanced down, seeing nothing but a cart filled with hay two stories below her.

"Now what?" she asked and he turned to her. She could see his grin under his hood and she hated to admit she wanted to see what else the hood hid. "Well?" she asked and he shook his head. Out of nowhere he shoved her roughly, sending her over the side with a startled yelp.

She landed on the scratchy rough straw and glared at him as he landed next to her. "I cannot believe you just did that!" she exclaimed loudly and he fell back into the hay laughing. His hood fell back and her eyes widened in surprise at the strong features and hair the color of a smoky sapphire. He looked at her with mischievous eyes that matched his hair.

"There are many things about me you would not believe," he said in a mock-serious tone. He hopped out of the cart, pulling her with him and she watched him brush the hay from his cloak. "You need to change."

"I suppose I do after being shoved into hay," she said with an annoyed air and he just shook his head as he stepped up to her, pulling her hood up once more.

"You do not wear the clothes of a wealthy lady while traveling, we'll have enough trouble as it is with you being so beautiful." She blushed at his words, not used to such blatant talk.

"And where does one go to get suitable clothes for travel?" she asked and he turned to her with a little grin.

"La Bella Rosa will do," he said and turned back to continue. She paled cleared her throat.

"I'm not going into that... that-"

"Brothel? Whorehouse? Den of sinful and pleasurable acts?" he offered as he turned back to her, one dark eyebrow raised as he spoke.

"Do you frequent such establishments?" she asked and he pulled her to him, those beautiful eyes searching hers. She tried to keep her breathing even, but being in his arms made it almost impossible.

"You haven't even bothered to ask my name and yet you dare to ask me such a question?" he asked, humor in those mesmerizing eyes. "Look at me and answer this honestly: do I have need of one?"

"No," Zelda barely managed and he grinned.

"Smart girl," he let her go, hand falling into hers. He laced their fingers and she blushed under the hood as they continued on their odd journey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ike!" an excited blonde exclaimed as they stepped into the brothel. She ran up to them, pink dress billowing behind her. Zelda stepped back with shock as the woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing both his cheeks. Zelda gave her now named companion a look, had he lied? Was he a regular customer?

"Peach," he grinned at her as he pulled her arms from his neck, "as beautiful as always. How's business?"

"Booming!" she giggled. "Mario and I are expanding to Rome! Exciting times!" She clapped her hands and Zelda looked to Ike who pulled her towards him gently. "Now, why are you here? I didn't send word for help."

"Ah no," he said and tugged Zelda's hood back, "she needs clothes better suited for travel and I knew _mia bella_ would help me out." Peach giggled and Ike removed the cloak from Zelda's shoulders.

"Well," Peach tapped her chin, "under those clothes she has a decent figure-"

"More than decent," Ike corrected and Zelda blushed at his compliment. "Find her something please _madonna," _he said and Peach nodded before moving to a grand staircase. Ike nudged Zelda. "I'll wait." Zelda gave him a look before following her up the stairs. Peach hummed a tune as she moved past doors with noises coming from behind them that made the very tips of Zelda's ears red.

"So you're traveling with Ike?" Peach asked as they moved to an empty room.

"He's taking me out of the city while this madness of Savonarola sweeps the streets."

"Ugh I know," Peach sighed heavily as she opened a trunk. She pulled out a deep blue dress and held it up to Zelda's body. "This would look beautiful on you."

"Um..." Zelda blushed.

"Peach," Ike's voice in the doorway made both of them whirl, "pants, a tunic, not a dress." He stared at the dress and looked ponderous. "Although I do agree that it would be beautiful on you," he added and Zelda blushed at his words.

"But..." Peach started before sighing. "Fine, be that way," she pouted and pulled out a pair of light colored pants and a dark blue top. "Better?"

"Yes," Ike gave her a smile and she tossed the clothes at him.

"Help your woman then," she taunted before walking out the door and shutting it. Ike chuckled and gave Zelda a wolfish grin.

"I do believe she's misunderstood exactly what you are to me," he said and Zelda stepped up to him.

"If my father knew that you brought me here he'd-"

"What would he do?" Ike said as he stepped around her. She blushed as she felt him tug at the ribbon lacing up the back of her dress. "All that was asked of me was to take you to the villa." His fingers undid the knot and Zelda felt his fingers touch the bare skin of her shoulders as he pulled her dress down. She whirled to face him, hand holding her dress up in defiance.

"How dare you!" she snapped and he gave her a grin that tantalized her in a way she'd never felt before.

"I'll dare to do as I please," he said softly, hands moving to her hips. He pulled her to him. "Get dressed," he said with a grin as he let her go, leaving her with goosebumps. He turned around, giving her a semblance of privacy and she snatched the clothes from him.

"You are unbelievable," she growled as she let her dress fall. As she pulled the shirt over her head, it got hung up on her elaborate bun. "Um," she hated to ask, hated to give him any reason to see her undressed, but she needed his help, "can you please help?"

"Of course," she felt his hands on her head, and she felt the shirt pull free as her hair tumbled around her shoulders. He grinned at her, brushing a few stray strands from her face. "Beautiful," he whispered and she pulled back from his touch. He grinned, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"You are..." she trailed off as he moved past her, pulling a pair of calf high brown boots from the trunk. He knelt down before her and grabbed her leg. Eyes on hers, he helped her into the boots. Zelda blushed violently, not knowing what to say.

"Let's go then," he said softly, holding out a hand for her, a dare sparkling in his eyes. She took the offered hand and he brushed a kiss to her knuckles before turning to leave the room, fingers entwined with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated this one in forever! It got pushed to the back of my brain and I was watching The Borgias today and about had the biggest freak out when I realized I never posted on this one. I'm sorry and I promise I'm working on it! This chapter has literally been sitting on my phone in my notes since the day after my last post on this story... So here's the long awaited next chapter, one of my favorites since I'm an AC2 nut and I love The Borgias (obviously the show, not as they are in AC Brotherhood. Besides, have you seen Francois Arnaud? who doesn't love that man?) anyway, let the story continue:**

Zelda blushed as they descended the stairs, noticing the looks Ike drew from the various women they passed. She felt a twinge of jealousy as he turned heads, but was impressed that he did not return the looks. Instead he pulled her towards the front door, a firm look set in his eyes. "Ike m'boy!" A fat man with a big bushy mustache boomed out as they drew near the front desk. "Are you staying my friend?"

"Perhaps another time," Ike responded noncommittally. Zelda felt the large man's eyes on her and was relieved to feel Ike pull her closer.

"Ah well then," the man started as they moved to the door.

"Good luck in _Romagna_," Ike called as he ushered her out into the streets. Zelda heard the bells tolling, signaling that another sermon of Savonarola's was about to commence. People were already moving like the loyal flock they were to the church, Ike pulling her along with the crowd.

"Ike," Zelda said his name with a hint of worry, "should we be heading this way?"

"Following the crowd suits us," he said softly into her hair, sending chills down her spine. "This provides anonymity and that gives us an advantage."

"Do you want to hear the sermon?" Zelda asked and he snorted.

"I do not believe in fairytales," he said and she gave him a worried look.

"You do not believe?"

"Neither would you, if you had seen what I have," he growled the last few words, brow furrowing as he noticed a man striding towards them. "Keep your head down."

"_Signore_ Greil!" The man was handsome, Zelda had to admit that, as he moved to embrace Ike.

"_Salute_ my friend," Ike hugged the man, slapping him on the back. "How fares the pope's son these days?" Zelda felt her jaw drop. This was Cesare Borgia?

"As fine as one can be with the world breathing down your neck..." he looked to Zelda and his smile grew. "How does a mercenary dog like you get a woman like that?"

"The same way I get every woman," Ike laughed, "I lie and say what they want to hear." Cesare laughed with him, shaking his head.

"We must speak the next time you are near my home," Cesare said and Ike nodded. "I am always on the lookout for another loyal blade."

"If you have the coin my friend," Ike said as he nodded. "For now though, work carries me onward, and not a moment too soon it would seem," he nodded at the crowd glaring at the Borgia. Ike clapped a hand on Cesare's shoulder and then moved off, letting Zelda trail behind him.

"You are on such friendly terms with Cesare Borgia?" Zelda asked incredulously and Ike gave her a look. "He's the-"

"He is a friend in that he has paid me well for services rendered," Ike said as they moved along. "He knows as well as I that our interests are not always aligned and therefore tries to remain in a friendly position to me and my associates." Zelda did not like this revelation, realizing that she was in the company of a man who's loyalty to her father was flimsy at best. Could she really trust such a man? What if a man for her father's enemies paid him higher for her head? Would he turn her over?

XxX

All too soon they reached the town wall, signaling that Zelda was truly about to leave her home for who knew how long and she felt her gut twist with sadness. "Come on," Ike said firmly, "we must leave before nightfall, I do not wish to be here when the faithful leave the mass."

"I am leaving my father," she felt a sadness she had never known before and was surprised to feel Ike wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"You will see him again," he said and she looked up at his face. He did not seem to be lying to her, and she drew comfort from that.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You can never know," he said as he pulled his lips back, "but my feelings are rarely wrong." They made it to the gates and out, him leading her to a small stable. There she found out he had two horses, and as he payed the stablehand, she noticed Link moving towards her. His brow was furrowed with worry, and his loyal horse Epona whinnied as he moved away carrying her carrot with him.

"Zelda? What on god's green earth are you doing here?" His words were low whispers, bordering on anger.

"My father is sending me away, I travel with him," Zelda nodded in Ike's direction, who was now moving towards them.

"We must go," Ike said, him and Link sending each other murderous glares.

"How can I let her leave with you?" Link stepped up to Ike, who just let his lips twitch into a grin.

"I recommend moving along," his words held an unspoken threat, one Zelda knew Link was prideful enough to challenge.

"She is my friend," Link said and Ike raised an eyebrow.

"You keep such a beauty as a friend?" Zelda blushed at his words, knowing many thought their friendship odd. "I believe her father would be sore at you, friend, for stopping me from taking his daughter to safety." Link tensed up ever so slightly at the mention of her father.

"We must be off Link," Zelda said softly, giving him a sweet hug. "Fear not, I will see you again."

"The villa?" Link asked and she nodded. "Expect me there." With that he shot Ike another glare and moved off, leaving Zelda with her questionable companion.

"He seems a charming sort," Ike said sarcastically and she gave him a look.

"Link is a dear friend," she said and Ike shrugged.

"I think him a fool, no matter how dear."

"And why is that?" she asked and he put his hands on her hips, drawing a blush once more to her cheeks as her breath caught.

"Only a fool would willingly be a dear friend and nothing more with you," he said as he lifted her into the saddle.

"You say kind things to me," she pointed out and he nodded once as he climbed into his own saddle, his horse walking out of the stables at a leisurely pace, "yet I get the sense you are not a kind man by nature. So why the kindness to me?"

"I was told to be civilized with you," he said and she looked at him curiously. "You are a noble lady, I am far from the normal sort you deal with."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked and he grinned at her, a grin that made her heart pick up it's pace.

"It can be," he said after a moment, "depending on my mood." With that he urged his horse faster, leaving Zelda to silently question his current mood as she urged her horse to follow.

XxX

They made camp off the road a bit, him insisting on it even though they had not moved too far from Florence. "I never got to thank Peach for the clothes," Zelda lamented a bit sarcastically as she kicked off the boots that had hurt her feet ever since she donned them. She rubbed at her sore feet gently, trying to not complain. Ike noticed and sat across from her, picking up one of her sore feet and pressing his thumbs into her footpad. "What are you doing?" she pulled her foot back quickly and he sighed.

"Suffer then, I just wanted to help." She bit her lip and eased her foot warily back onto his lap. He placed his hands on her delicate foot and began running again, eliciting a soft noise from her akin to a moan. "Is that so bad?" he asked her teasingly and she shook her head.

"Thank you," she said as he ran his thumbs down to her heel, avoiding a tiny blister but still rubbing.

"I was told to keep you safe," he said and she looked at him.

"This does nothing for my safety," she pointed out and he shrugged.

"Perhaps I should stop then?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. Her outburst made him grin, and she blushed. "Unless you want to, of course."

"I don't mind," he said as he picked up her other foot. She watched him gently dust it off, wanting to ask him a thousand questions, some personal.

"May I ask you something?"

"You just did," he said and she rolled her eyes. "Ask away."

"Have you a wife and children?" he paused for a second in his rubbing.

"No," he finally responded as he pushed into her foot again. "I had a woman once, she was to be my wife, but it went nowhere fast. Perhaps it is for the best, a mercenary can be hard to love."

"I doubt it's that hard to do," the words slipped past her lips and she mentally slapped herself. He looked at her, a grin ghosting onto his lips. "I just mean that if someone loves you, they would love you."

"There are long times of absence and loneliness," Ike said softly, eyes down, focusing somewhere on the ground between them. "And you?" he asked as he looked up, all sadness gone. "Any potential husbands that might try to fight me for stealing you away?" Zelda laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid this might be a boring mission for you," she said and he set her feet down gently.

"I highly doubt that," was all the response she received as he stood, pulling his cloak from his shoulders and draping it across hers.

"Oh I can't-"

"You're shivering," he said as he sat beside her, his arm around her quickly. "I can live without it, you must be kept warm." He rubbed her arm under the cloak, and Zelda was beginning to feel better. Somehow she ended up with her head on his shoulder, the sounds of the night lulling her quickly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda awoke to Ike gently shaking her shoulder. The sun had yet to rise, and as he stood up she stretched, realizing that she must have dozed off on his shoulder and he had to have held her the entire time they rested. "How long will it take to reach the villa?" she asked as she stood, him catching her when her sleep-heavy legs threatened to give under her.

"About a day of hard riding, if you're up for it," he said as stared down at her, his beautifully deep blue eyes staring straight into her soul. Zelda could dive into those eyes, they reminded her of deep pools, hidden somewhere secret in a mythical land.

"I hope to be," she said a bit breathlessly and he gave her a little grin. "Once we reach the villa, then what?"

"You hide," he answered as he hefted her up onto the horse once more.

"And you?"

"I go about my business," he said carefully, eyeing her as he mounted his own horse. "Why do you ask?"

"I suppose I feel I should not be without protection of some kind," she said casually, though all she really wanted to do was beg him to not go. Something about his kindness had struck a cord in her. She tried not to, but she found herself becoming quickly infatuated by the mercenary man.

"I thought your dear friend was joining you," he said with a look on his face she thought might be akin to jealousy.

"He said he would, but who knows when he will and..." she trailed off as their journey commenced once more, him taking a slight lead.

"I do not think it would be wise for me to linger at the villa," he said as she caught up to him, their horses making an odd rhythm on the roughly graveled road.

"And why not?" she asked and he gave her a grin that showed for a moment a crude nature she had not seen from him.

"People will talk," he said with a wink and she blushed, wondering how he knew such things. They rode in silence as the sun began to rise, the sky painted a beautiful array of colors no painter could ever dream of mastering.

"And what would they say?" she asked bravely and he looked over at her. "You said they would talk, what would they say?"

"Perhaps that we are lovers, up to wonderful yet sinful acts." She blushed as they rode on, trying to think of something to say to that.

"Wonderful?" she finally asked and he laughed as he turned his eyes to her once more.

"I think it would not be too big a leap to assume it would be wonderful," he said with a shrug.

"How can you assume that?"

"You're a beautiful young woman," he said as if it were obvious.

"So beauty makes that a given?"

"Hardly," he responded as he let his eyes roam over her. "Have you ever?"

"Ever what?"

"Have you ever shared a bed with someone?" she scoffed and her cheeks flushed the most violent shade of red he had ever seen.

"No," she finally responded, voice barely more than a whisper. "Have you?"

"I have, though not as many as your average man," he answered honestly.

"You said you have no need of a brothel, yet they knew you by sight there," Zelda stated and he nodded once, his head tilting ever-so-slightly to the left.

"Is there a question there?" he asked and she nodded.

"How do they know you if you are not a patron?"

"I have done work for them," he said carefully. "Mostly keeping the women safe."

"Have you ever lain with a whore?" Zelda asked and he laughed.

"Such a bold question," he said as his laughter subsided. "As for your answer, no, I have never shared my bed with a whore." That made Zelda feel better for some reason. "Why are you so interested in my past conquests?"

"You eh," she tried to think of something to explain it, "brought up people talking if you stayed in the villa with me and I just thought I would ask-"

"I do not mind," he chuckled at her nervous tone, "I am a man with many secrets, but lying to you does me no good so why should I bother one?"

"I find your honesty rather refreshing," she admitted and he looked over at her curiously before returning his eyes to the path ahead quickly. "Most men lie to me to try to win my favor," she said with a scowl.

"You are unmarried and the daughter of a rich man, I can see why they would try. Getting you as a bride would be a boon to any family." Zelda gave him a look. "Don't fret, I have no family for you to be a boon to." She stared at him for a moment, wanting to ask but fearing the answer. Soon a silence fell on them, and he kicked his horse into a faster pace, her horse obediently following suit.

XxX

They rode in silence, the speed faster than Zelda was comfortable with, but she feared saying anything. Finally as the sun passed the midday point and began its trek down the sky once more, her fatigue got the best of her and she called out to him. "Ike," it was all she could manage, but it was enough to get his attention. He reined his horse to a slow walk and then they stopped, his blue eyes on her.

"What is it?" he asked and she briefly considered saying it was nothing but then he grinned softly at her as he slid off his horse. "Are you hungry or is your ass sore?" she opened her mouth to protest his choice of words but he laughed away her words as he pulled her off the horse. She stumbled into him, her backside in fact very sore. He caught her with a grunt, his arms around her as he looked down in her bright eyes. "I would be more than happy to help rub away the soreness." She slapped his chest and he grinned as he leaned his face close to hers. Their noses touched, pressing lightly into each other and her breath stopped. "That wasn't a no," he taunted her and she would have rolled her eyes if she was capable of doing anything but stare at the dark blue eyes taunting her as his breath ghosted over her skin.

"Hello there!" A booming voice pulled them from whatever this moment was and Zelda felt Ike pull her behind him protectively. She caught sight of the man, a farmer by the looks of his tanned leathery skin. "I didn't mean to startle you two lovebirds," he grinned disarmingly at them and Zelda felt Ike tense, "my family is celebrating my daughter's marriage today and it warms my heart to see more lovebirds, I'm a romantic at heart," he chuckled out a hearty laugh. "I would like to extend the offer to you two, come celebrate with us! Let your horses rest and get some food in your stomachs!" He held out his arms welcomingly and Ike turned to her.

"What do you think lovebird?" he asked and she blushed as he took her hand. "My wife and I would be happy to join you," he called to the farmer who beamed happily.

"Wife?" Zelda whispered softly to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I don't hear you objecting," he whispered back, pressing his lips so swiftly against hers she couldn't react fast enough before it was over and they were moving to a small gathering by an old chapel. They were greeted, cups filled with ale shoved in their hands as they were led to a table and shoved on the bench by the farmer. Ike grinned at Zelda as he took her hand, bringing it to his lips gently. A plate piled with food was set before them, and Zelda's eyes widened as her mouth watered. It was nothing fancy, but the meat and vegetables smelled heavenly to her hungry nose. She looked up to see the bride and groom being seated at a small table by themselves, both of them giggling and looking around. The bride's blonde hair was piled high on her head, and as she looked to Zelda, she smiled in slight confusion. Then the bride's eyes moved over Ike greedily and Zelda put a hand on his, trying to subtly tell the newlywed that he wasn't to be ogled. Ike gave her a curious look then realized she what she was doing as he looked between the bride and her. He leaned towards her with a grin, his lips close to hers. It was a dare, unspoken but screaming at her to lean in and kiss him. Zelda took a deep breath and leaned into his lips. Her heart thundered in her chest as their lips met. It felt as if she was struck by lightning and she pulled back quickly, happy to see him pout slightly.

XxX

They moved into the room offered for the night, Ike holding the door for her and shutting it silently. "You were so rude to deny me a dance husband," Zelda taunted and he gave her a look as she spun before him. "Am I not pretty enough to dance with?"

"You are beautiful," he said softly as he stepped up to her, "but also very drunk." She giggled, proving his point as she wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed side to side. "You need to rest, we're leaving at first light," he said gently as he tried to pull her arms from his neck. His hands ended up in hers and she brought them to her lips. She kissed his fingers gently, not knowing exactly what she was doing but the smoldering look he gave her spurred her on.

"You caught the bride's eye, as you did her bridesmaids, and a few of her cousins, wed and unwed alike," her brow furrowed and he wondered what was going on in that drunken little brain.

"I am here with you now, am I not?" he responded carefully, trying to pull his hands from hers.

"Only because duty binds you to," she sneered as she let go of his hands and stalked to the bed. She staggered onto it and Ike suppressed a chuckle at her drunken state. "I suppose a small chested woman with dull hair and boring blue eyes would not make a man that turns every woman's head-" Ike let out a little growl, closing the distance between them faster than Zelda could follow. He shoved her down onto the bed, climbing between her legs as he forced his mouth against hers. He moved against her, knowing she could feel what his pants hid from view.

"I do not desire anyone but you," he growled low, eyes boring into hers. "You just so happen to be the one I cannot have." With that he stood up and smoothed his shirt, breathing heavily as he glared at her. Without another word he stormed out of their borrowed room, leaving Zelda gasping for air her lungs seemed to not be able to find.

XxX

Zelda laid there, unsure where he went or when he would be back, _if_ he would be back. Then the door opened and he came in, eyes not on her as he shut the door silently. "Ike?" she called his name softly and he tensed.

"Go to sleep," he said, eyes still not looking at her.

"And what about you? Where will you rest?"

"The floor," he said and she scoffed.

"Lie in the bed with me," his eyes finally met hers with that. "I would rather have you well rested."

"I do not think that a wise decision," he answered carefully and she held out a beckoning hand.

"Ike," she said his name gently, "I want you to hold me as you did last night, please." He shut his eyes and moved to her carefully, kicking off his boots as she watched him. He looked to her and finally she saw a ghost of a grin cross his lips as he pulled off his shirt. Zelda could not help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of the faded scars on his torso. She reached out a hand and touched one gently, tracing it from his chest to his stomach.

"A hard life," he said softly as she pulled on his wrists to bring him closer. He stood with his toes against the mattress, his eyes on hers as she kissed one scar gently. "Zelda..." her name came out a pained noise, one that gave her goosebumps and she smiled warmly at him.

"Hold me," she commanded and he practically fell beside her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her to his chest. Zelda could hear his heart pound in her ear and she smiled up at him, his eyes shut tight. She carefully traced his faint scars, fingers gliding over his skin. One lay just below his navel, and she let her fingers fall to the edge of his pants. He tensed, and carefully she slid her hand under the fabric, not far from the top, just enough to make him jump. His eyes found hers and she smiled at him as she withdrew her hand. She nuzzled against his chest and soon sleep found her.

**XXX**

**Author note: thanks for reading as always and thank you concisponci for reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda awoke alone and with a pounding headache. "I will never touch ale again," she moaned as she rose from the bed, her head pounding with every heartbeat. A knock on the door was agony, and she moaned a response. The door opened and the bride from the wedding smiled at her. "Good morning, I hope I'm not waking you."

"No, though I believe I celebrated far too much," she said and the woman laughed. "Congratulations by the way."

"And to you as well," the bride giggled. "I believe your husband to be the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on." Zelda gave her a wary smile.

"Thank you, his is quite handsome..." she blushed as she recalled his actions the night before. "Where is my husband?" she asked and the woman nodded to the door.

"He's helping with firewood," Zelda followed her downstairs to the back of the house, where Ike and the farmer were wielding axes, cutting up a felled tree, laughing at a joke the women just missed. Ike caught sight of her and his grin faltered, brow briefly twitching.

"Good morning husband," she said and stepped over to him. She could tell he didn't want her to come up to him, so naturally she did just that, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. It was a show for the newlywed, but also selfishly something for her. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist, somehow pulling her lips from his without it looking awkward.

"We'll leave after I help with this," he said firmly, eyes not on her as he turned back to the pile of wood. Zelda felt like a scorned lover, something she didn't understand and wanted to fix. He glanced at her as he began stacking up the chopped logs, eyes running over her in a way that made her blush. She turned on her heel and moved back to the house, loving the feeling of his eyes on her the whole time.

XxX

"Brother," a cloaked figure greeted another in a shadowy corner of Florence, the bonfires still smoldering before them.

"Brother," the other cloak spoke up. "Have you news?"

"He sent his daughter away with a mercenary."

"Then we will hunt him down, and her with him. No one says no to the Holy Father."

"Juan," Cesare's face showed from under his hood, worry over his brother breaking through his normal hatred for the obnoxious sibling, "she travels with Ike Greil."

"Ah," Juan let a wicked smile onto his lips, "your dear friend."

"He will not give her up without a fight, one neither of us could come out the winner."

"So we send others brother," Juan said with a casual shrug, one that screamed of spoiled power. "Call upon _La Volpe_ or _La Falcone_." Cesare whipped his head to look at his brother in shock. "Or there's always the trusty Ganondorf, take your pick."

"If the target is Ike," Cesare sighed heavily, hating to do this to a man he genuinely admired, "send all three."

XxX

Ike tried to just ride his horse, wanting to pretend he had not made an ass of himself the night before. Naturally though, the beauty had a different idea. "You kissed me," she said and he could not suppress the sigh of annoyance. "You jumped on me and kissed me, as if you really were my husband-"

"I had too much ale, as did you," he growled and she let her horse move beside his.

"Is that all?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"You were saying incorrect things about yourself, it did not seem right to let you continue."

"So you find me attractive?"

"I believe I made that quite clear," he said firmly and she smiled at him.

"Had you been a wicked man, you could have done as you pleased with me last night."

"Do not think that it didn't cross my mind," Ike muttered and she blushed violently. "Listen," he reigned his horse, causing them both to stop, "last night was too much, and nothing like it will happen again, so stop. I have strict orders to get you to your villa with your virtue intact, and that's what I intend to do." With that he kicked his heels hard into the horse's sides, not caring to look back and see her face, for he feared what he would find.

XxX

Not far behind them, moving quickly on jet black horses of their own, Fox and Falco moved. Unbeknownst to the duo heading on what they thought was a peaceful yet awkward trip to the rich family's villa, a man cloaked in black stood on the steps of their destination, a low chuckle as haunting as the blackest night emanating from his throat as he stepped up to the doors.

**A****uthor note: well concisponci, you're getting your wish next chapter. Enjoy that :) And as always, thank you for reading, and if you're a follower, a hug for you! **


	6. Chapter 6

They galloped along, Zelda slightly annoyed that he refused to slow down or even comment on what had happened. Not that she was expecting him to declare any sort of love for her, she just wanted to know what was going on behind those blue eyes. Out of nowhere he reigned his horse to a stop, hers following suit and jarring her slightly. He turned to her, eyes searching. "What is it?" she asked carefully and he shoved her from her horses back. She landed on the ground with a solid thump, her annoyed and pained exclamation cut short as an arrow whipped past where she had just been. Ike leapt from his horse's back, pulling out his sword to greet the men galloping up to them.

"_La Volpe_," he greeted, "ah and _La_ _Falcone_, what a charming surprise."

"Give up the girl Greil," Fox demanded, his beady eyes and long nose lending credit to his name. He shook his orange hair from his face and if Zelda were not in immediate life threatening danger, she would have laughed at the fact that his name did fit him.

"Sorry," Ike said as he spun his sword, "but she's mine."

"C'mon now Greil," the other, holding the bow said with a sneer as he looked down his large nose that resembled a beak, "one job isn't worth losing your life. Think of Elena-"

"Or Mist," Fox chimed in and Zelda looked at Ike. His hand tightened on his blade, but he showed no other signs of emotion. "Can't leave a beautiful woman like that with no man to protect her..."

"Enough," Ike growled low and angry. "You want her, cut me down where I stand."

"With pleasure," they said in unison as they hopped from their steeds to the ground. Ike spared her a look as they approached him, one that screamed stay down. Content to do just that, Zelda watched as the men lurched forward. Ike caught Fox's thin sword, styled after a rapier with a jeweled hilt shaped like an odd flying machine she heard DaVinci drew up. Ike laughed as he shoved Fox down to the ground with one shove.

"I'm stronger _Volpe_, you have no hope to best me," Ike said with a grin, turning to Falco with a little flourish. "Shall we dance?"

"I prefer a prettier partner," he sneered as he pulled a bigger blade from his waist. "She'll do," he waved the blade in Zelda's direction and she paled slightly.

"Cut me down and she's yours," Ike said as he tapped his blade to Falco's, making him turn his attention back to their current situation. Fox got to his feet and the two moved as one as they circled the mercenary. Ike just made a little noise in his throat, a little hum that signaled boredom. The two moved forward, Falco faster than Fox. Ike twisted, catching Falco's heavier blade and shoving it into Fox's, blocking both with ease and throwing Falco's balance off. "Who sent you?" Ike asked as he lunged forward, using the opening he created to his advantage. His blade sliced into Falco's arm, who let out a definite squawk as blood poured from the wound.

"None of your business," Falco snapped as he swapped the hand he held his blade in. "Get him!" he snapped at Fox. The other man leapt forward as Falco rose to his feet. Steel clashed and sparks flew, suddenly Zelda had a feeling Ike was not on the offensive anymore.

XxX

Ike growled under his breath as he whirled to catch Falco's blade. The two had been practicing together, they moved in deadly unison. He suddenly felt a touch unsure about what he originally thought would be an easy win. As he ducked a high slice, he lashed out, his blade slicing into Fox's leg. He howled and staggered back. Fox let out a whistle and their horses moved to them. Both of them hopped on and galloped off, Fox shouting profanities as they rode.

"That won't be the last of those two," Ike said as he flicked the blood from his blade. He turned to Zelda and helped her up. "They've just gone to lick their wounds... This does beg the question of who your father has upset enough to make them send assassins after you." Zelda paled, not knowing much of her father's business.

"I'm afraid father kept most of his business from me," she admitted and he nodded once.

"A foolish decision. One must know who hunts them and why." With that he moved to her spooked horse and began to soothe it, whispering gently.

"Who are Elena and Mist?" Zelda asked as she approached him. Ike tensed and looked at her.

"My mother and sister," he finally said. "They're all I have left, a fact unfortunately known to my enemies."

"Guarding me put them in danger," Zelda stated and he shook his head.

"No," he said firmly, stepping up to her and pulling her chin up to his face, "my life is dangerous and that's part of it. You have nothing to do with it," Zelda stared deep into his eyes. He leaned closer to her and she stood on her toes, bringing her lips to his.

"Thank you," she said softly as she pulled back slightly.

"For?"

"Saving me... and not stopping that," she blushed, "or this." With that she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. Ike knew he should stop this but he couldn't find it in himself to pull away from those soft lips. He finally did, much to his own dismay.

"We should go," he said, his own face showing that he hated the words as he spoke them. "We have to get you to the villa." He hoisted her up onto her horse and she caught his hand.

"Will you stay with me there?" she pleaded and he shut his eyes.

"Alright," he agreed and she smiled at him.

XxX

They made it to the villa as the sun rose to midday, and Zelda gasped at the smoking remains. "Shit," Ike growled, eyes searching for the perpetrator.

"Who could have done this?" Zelda asked in horror.

"Alright," he growled, seeing no one near them. "You're coming with me to my home, I'll send word to your father. This way." With that they were off again.

**XXX**

**author note: thanks for reading. Sorry this update took a while. And thank you for reviewing again concisponci, you're the best! I'll update soon I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

They neared Venice, a bustling city with beautiful waterways Zelda had never seen before. They dismounted their horses at the gates, a young stable hand moving to take them, and Ike offered her his arm as they moved past the gates into the city. "You live here?" Zelda asked and Ike nodded once, eyes on the crowd suspiciously.

"I do, my father had a home here and upon his death I came here to take care of my family."

"A noble cause," she remarked and let him pull her along. Soon they came to a bridge, small boats passing underneath in the canal. "This city is beautiful," she breathed the words and he smiled at her, letting her look for a moment before pulling her along.

"Salute!" A young man bounded up to them, his white hair wild.

"Shulk!" Ike pulled his arm from hers and embraced the young man with a grin. "What news do you bear?"

"Ah well," Shulk dropped his voice, "rumor is the Borgia brothers are in town, accompanying Lucrezia on a shopping spree."

"Lucrezia..." Ike's face darkened. "This bodes ill. Send a bird to Florence will you? Tell Messere Nohansen that his daughter is safe in my home."

"As you wish," Shulk said with a bow and took off, Zelda watching as the young man scampered up the side of the nearby building.

"He's quite swift on his feet," Zelda remarked and Ike grinned.

"We all are," he responded cryptically. "This way." With that they were off, moving farther into the city. Zelda stared in awe at the beautiful buildings, taking it all in with new eyes.

"Why is Lucrezia's presence a sign of ill omen?" Zelda asked after a moment and Ike paused in their walk.

"Because I believe your father has angered the pope, and if he is angry, his children strike like the wicked vipers they are. Ah, speak of the devil and she appears," he gently nudged Zelda, a sign that she took to mean that she needed to vanish. "Go sit on the bench," he whispered and she nodded, moving away as a blonde woman in a deep burgundy dress approached Ike. Zelda sat beside a beautiful fountain, some children splashing in the water.

"Ah now this is a pleasant surprise!" she walked up to Ike and Zelda tried to hold down a spike of jealousy as she threw her arms around Ike's shoulders. He returned the embrace with a tight smile, which relieved some of Zelda's jealousy.

"My dear Lucrezia," he greeted and pulled her arms from his neck, "what brings you to fair Venice?"

"I need a few new dresses..." she said nonchalantly. "And who could resist the temptation to see you?"

"A woman who happens to be the daughter of the pope should always resist temptation," Ike scolded with a grin and she held her head up high.

"I'm a Borgia, all we know is temptation. Now, why don't you walk with me?" she asked with a bat of her eyelashes and Ike kissed her knuckles.

"I would love, but I must be off, business and all."

"You men and your business," Lucrezia sighed heavily. "I'll never understand it."

"And we say women are a mystery," Ike said with a wink before trying to walk off.

"Might you join me for supper?" she asked and Ike bowed.

"If Mist will let me go," he said and the blonde sighed heavily once more.

"You and she are close," she remarked and Ike gave her a nod.

"Not as close as you and Cesare," he responded before walking away, motioning with his hand for Zelda to stay there. Zelda obliged, watching the woman walk off, a younger woman following her dutifully. After a moment Zelda stood up, eyes easily finding Ike a few paces away, pretending to be interested in a loaf of bread a baker was selling.

"Lucrezia seemed happy to see you," she pointed out and Ike snorted, buying the bread and moving on.

"All part of the Borgia charm," he replied sarcastically. "Now, I hope you are prepared for meeting my sister and mother... They can be a bit overbearing."

XxX

"Ike!" a young woman with short brownish red hair bounded up to them and Ike laughed as he scooped her up in a big hug. "What brings my brother home so soon?"

"Mist," he said as he hugged her tightly, "I'd like you to meet Zelda." Mist let her brother go and stepped up to Zelda, a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm Mist, the younger sister of my dear brother whom I'm sorry to see you've been traveling with," Mist giggled and Ike gave her a look. "Come inside! Both of you," she grasped Zelda's hand in a happy death grip and pulled her along. They made it to the doors of a modest manor and Mist flung them open. "Mother! Ike is back! And he brought a lady!"

"Don't get her hopes up Mist," Ike said with a stern look and Mist pouted at Zelda.

"Is it not like that?" she asked and Zelda blushed.

"It's work Mist," Ike said firmly and Mist rolled her eyes.

"Business and pleasure can mix and mingle!" she said in a happy tone.

"Ike my son," a beautifully aged woman with free flowing blue hair just like Ike's came down the elaborate marble staircase.

"Mother," Ike greeted and moved to her side.

"Who's this?" she inquired and Mist jumped up excitedly.

"Zelda!" she answered for Ike and Zelda did a polite curtsy.

"Oh none of that come now dear," Elena held out a hand and Zelda looked to Ike who shrugged.

"I'm keeping her safe for her father," Ike explained as Zelda took the offered hand.

"Well such a beauty needs tending no matter the situation," Elena scolded and Zelda laughed lightly at Ike's disgruntled expression. "Come with me dear and we'll get you cleaned up for dinner," she pulled Zelda up the stairs, leaving Ike standing there shaking his head.

XxX

"So my son keeps you safe?" Elena asked as she sorted through an overflowing closet filled with dresses.

"Yes, my father and I reside in Florence," Zelda felt a bit awkward standing there with the mother of the man she desired eyeing her. "Ike was hired to take me to my family's villa, but someone had burned it down."

"Such a shame," Elena sighed as she pulled a cream colored dress from the closet, a dark look in her eyes. "We women must suffer for the crimes of the men in our lives."

"I believe that we can help them through them," Zelda said and Elena smiled at her, darkness gone.

"We do, but if they ever show appreciation or not is something only time will tell. Now, bathe and change into this, no doubt Ike is quite upset at me for absconding with you."

"Why would he be?" Zelda asked and Mist snorted as she came in from the other room.

"Because he likes you," she said and Elena nodded.

"Written all over the boy's face," she sighed. "He's quite charming really, once you get past the facade he shows the world." Zelda smiled, having glimpsed it a few times.

"He mentioned something about having an... intended wife?"

"Years ago," Elena nodded, "she ended up marrying some rich man twice her age for the easy life. Broke Ike's heart. He hasn't had anyone since. Especially not someone he's wanted to bring to meet me."

"Oh," Zelda blushed, "I think you're mistaken-"

"My son cares for you girl," she said, cutting off Zelda's words, "I just hope you're worth it." With that she handed Zelda the gown, her and Mist taking their leave.

XxX

Ike sat on the balcony, eyes on the canal below. Shulk was standing on the dock, talking to Roy as he helped him from the boat. "Ike?" Zelda called and he whirled, eyes roaming over her before he relaxed in his chair once more.

"Come on out," he said, motioning for her to join him. She moved beside him and he took her hand, pulling her onto his lap. "A dress suits you better."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked and he nodded once, eyes going back to the men on the dock. "Ike?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you?"

"A mercenary dog," he responded and she shook her head before leaning against him.

"You're more than that, aren't you?"

"I suppose, though I wouldn't know what to call what I am."

"What is it then?" she asked and he put an arm around her.

"I try to keep innocents safe," he said carefully, "I try to keep a balance between good and evil in this world. Sometimes that makes me a good man, others not so much."

"I think you are a good man," she said firmly and he grinned at her.

"I try to be."

"You are," his eyes searched hers and she leaned towards him. Their lips met and he gave in, kissing her without holding back. Zelda was taken aback as his arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand coming to hold her head. "Ike," she managed his name around his lips and he stopped, eyes smoldering with want unconcealed. His thumb traced her lower lip, his eyes slowly moving back to hers.

"You will be safe here," he vowed, "I will stop all those that try to harm you, be they Borgia or assassin, you will be safe."

"I trust you," she said seriously and he grinned at her.

"Ike," Roy climbed up and over the railing, balancing with a grin at them, "am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Ike said as he stood, holding Zelda close. "What is it Roy?"

"There's been a disturbance in the marshes," he said vaguely, eyeing Zelda as if unsure what to reveal around her.

"Let's go," Ike said as he stepped from Zelda's side. "You," he turned to her with a little grin she could see was forced, "stay inside, do not leave. Understood? If a Borgia comes to the door-"

"I'll hide," she said and he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"Smart girl," with that he leapt up onto the railing beside Roy. Zelda watched in silent awe as they climbed down quickly, boots somehow finding holds on the brick wall as they moved.

"They do that," Mist sighed and Zelda turned to see her leaning against the doorway. "Come on, dinner is served."

**XXX**

**Author note: I uh... This one got pushed to the back of my brain again until someone brought it up (sorry!) so here is the long awaited next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and followers, I love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

"What exactly was it I interrupted?" Roy asked as he and Ike moved along the rooftops, only pigeons being disturbed by their presence.

"I am honestly not quite sure _amico_," he said with a grin as he scampered up a chimney and paused, looking like a statue as he surveyed the market for a moment. "Now what's this trouble in the marshes?"

"Ganondorf," Roy confided as he watched Ike pull up his hood, the dark fabric hiding his face from view. Roy followed suit, his flame colored hair hidden by a deep red. "He was bragging about setting a villa on fire to _La Volpe_ and _La_ _Falcone." _

_"_Those two eh? Oh what fun times we have ahead of us friend," he said and Roy could see the corner of Ike's lips lift in a grin. "Let's go clear the marshes of the _parrasiti_."

"Lead the way _capo_."

XxX

Zelda sat at a small table with Mist and Elena on another balcony overlooking another canal. "This city is beautiful," she said happily and Elena nodded.

"It is," she said, eyes lost in a faraway memory. "I met their father here..."

"What was he like?" Zelda asked and Elena sighed happily.

"A lot like Ike... Those two are men cut from the same cloth. Loyal, protective, and always doing the impossible. When I met their father he was in a duel with a rich man who assaulted a merchant's daughter. When he saw me... Ah love at first sight does it no justice."

"And it was rough everyday from then on out," Mist chimed in and Elena nodded solemnly. "She doesn't want to scare you off from Ike, but my brother is just as bad if not worse about the saving of innocents and slaying of evil. He's hardly ever here."

"He's a good man," Elena said firmly and Mist shrugged as she plucked a slice of bread from a platter.

"Good at times," Zelda said and Elena turned to her with curious eyes. "He told me vaguely what he does, and I respect what he is."

"I think I might grow fond of you Zelda," Elena said with a smile, one Zelda returned with relief.

XxX

Ike watched from the shadows of a weathered and ruined shack not so safely built on the wet, constantly shifting marsh ground. Huddled up by a fire built low was Ganondorf, Fox, and Falco, whispering to each other. "What brings all three of them together?" Roy asked softly next to him.

"A big reward," Ike shrugged.

"Your little woman back there?"

"Her father's business, I'm guessing he angered the pope."

"That's a deadly thing to do," Roy said and Ike nodded once.

"It usually is... Well this is quite an opportune moment for us amico," he said with a grin. "We can rid the world of three killers."

"And you can use it to get your friend to think you're a saint."

"Saint Ike... Patron saint of..." Ike trailed off, watching three cloaked figures join them swiftly. "Borgia dogs," he growled out.

"Patron saint of the Borgias? Now that's a twist," Roy grinned and Ike shoved him.

"Let's make our presence known," he said and stepped from the shadows. "Hello!" he called out and the six gathered whirled in surprise. "Now this is a pleasure..."

"Ike!" Cesare tossed back his hood with a smile. "Come to your senses friend?"

"I am afraid not," Ike said and Cesare's smile faltered.

"No bloodshed amongst friends, please Ike," he said and Ike drew his sword.

"Then run Cesare. You, Juan, and even you Lucrezia... I suggest you leave now lest my blade find a home in you."

XxX

Zelda laid in the bed given to her for the night, unable to find sleep not knowing what Ike was doing. He had yet to return, and his absence was more worrisome than she had thought it would be. Letting out a frustrated noise, she tossed back the covers and stood up, bare feet chilled by the cold stone floor. She had promised to not leave, but that didn't mean she couldn't stroll down to the canal by the manor.

XxX

Ike watched the trio of Borgias move away quickly, not worried about them leaving. As they moved the trio of hired assassins stood up, drawing their own swords. "I want you to hand over the girl Ike," Ganondorf's voice boomed out as he moved. "Killing such a swordsman over one insignificant child is a shame."

"Try to kill me," Ike said as he waved his sword, eyes on Fox and Falco, "and it will be three swordsman found in the marsh water tomorrow."

"I suggest," Roy spoke up, brandishing his own blade, "you three go find another job. I hate hiding bodies."

"You love it," Ike said and Roy shrugged.

"I have a knack for it, doesn't mean I like the task."

"Well I can help."

"Oh how thoughtful," Roy grinned at his friend and boss.

"Enough!" Ganondorf roared as they advanced, interrupting the friendly banter. Metal clashed against metal, sparks flying in the night as Ganondorf's blade crashed into Ike's. Ike felt his knees buckle under the pressure, and he was very grateful to have Roy by his side to distract the other two.

**XXX**

**oh how I love being ever so slightly evil! Thanks for reading! And a big shout out to concisponci and loving this (guest) for reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

Ike's legs felt as if they would buckle under the force Ganondorf subjected him to. The bloodstained blade in the man's hands was almost a claymore, and Ike cursed the thin blade he wielded. He needed the strength of his father's old blade, a forgotten relic from an ancient battlefield. The modern saber in his hand felt flimsy, seeming to bend with each powerful blow. Ike knew this wouldn't end well if it kept up, he could already hear Roy struggling with the onslaught from Falco and Fox. Gritting his teeth he shoved Ganondorf as hard as he could, grinning as the man staggered back. He whirled, eyes finding Falco circling in on Roy who was favoring his left leg.

"Fuck," he growled running to his friend's side. His blade met Falco's and the man screeched in surprise. "Roy?" Ike asked over his shoulder as he kept up his attack on Falco.

"I'm fine," Roy said with a wince as Fox slashed at him. "This is fun eh cappo?"

"Amico," Ike grinned over his shoulder at the bleeding man, "we need to find you a woman so you remember what fun is." Roy threw his head back and laughed, blocking Fox's blade with ease. With a roar Ganondorf rejoined the fray, Ike catching his massive blade and cursing as the metal in his hand snapped right above the hilt. He growled out a low curse as he tossed the useless stub to the muddy ground, pulling a knife from his boot.

"Really?" Ganondorf laughed as Ike held up the knife. "Perhaps you are safe from a loaf of bread Greil, but you are dead against me."

"You forget," Ike grinned as he saw a flash of white hair running towards them, a familiar and welcome blade clasped in his hands, "that I have more than one friend on my side." Ganondorf whirled as Shulk race forward, throwing the ancient blade high in the air. Ike raced forward, using the distraction to his advantage. He lashed out with the knife, catching Ganondorf in the thigh as he dove for the airborne blade.

XxX

The dock was serene at night. The moon was high in the sky, the thin clouds caressing it gently as they meandered by and Zelda breathed deeply. She could get used to this. Standing on the edge of the dock, listening to the gentle slosh of the boats as they rocked in the water... this was peaceful. It almost soothed her worries of Ike. Almost.

A set of fast moving feet caught her ear and her heart leapt into her throat. "Cesare!" a frantic woman's voice called out wearily. "Please slow your steps dear brother." Zelda frantically looked around her, spotting some barrels to crouch behind.

"Lucrezia my love," Cesare's voice spoke soothingly and Zelda paled as she recognized the voice belonging to the man from Florence, "we must hasten away. The three in the swamp will not be a challenge for Mesere Greil for long."

"You think too highly of him," a male voice sneered.

"No my brother," Cesare sighed, "you think too lowly. The man is not to be trifled with and this is his territory. This idea was foolish, coming here-"

"Dear brother," Lucrezia cooed, "we will not fail, have no fear." From her meager hiding spot behind the barrels Zelda heard the unmistakable sound of a kiss, one she knew she'd never share with a sibling. "We will not let our father down. Tomorrow I will go to his manor and speak with his mother and sister, we are friends you know."

"Lucrezia my love," Cesare sighed the words affectionately and Zelda heard the other one clear his throat. "What Juan?"

"This can wait until I am not bearing witness can it not?" he said with a huff.

"My apologies brother," Lucrezia said with a sneer and they began to move on, their boots sounding down the boards of the dock. Zelda chanced a glance from her crouch, peering over the top of the barrels to see the trio moving on. One halted and whirled, a flash of metal and the sound of a sword being drawn causing Zelda to drop back down faster than she knew herself capable of doing.

"What was that?" Cesare's voice whispered and Zelda felt her heart pound against her ribcage as his boots drew near.

XxX

Ike caught the blade, a familiar old friend in his hands as he spun to face the enraged Ganondorf. "Come now Ganondorf," Ike called jeeringly, "do not tell me a small wound such as that is enough to take you out..."

"I will end you in this swamp Greil!" he roared and charge forward, Ike ready with the blade forged in the fires of his ancestor's homeland. Their blades crashed together and Ike felt Ganondorf's strength lessening as he pushed back against him.

"This blade," Ike said between gritted teeth, "has been the death of many a wicked man." He shoved Ganondorf away, who staggered with fatigue. "This blade is the holy blade Ragnell," he said as he spun it casually, "and it has sat in a place of honor far too long. Ragnell needs blood," he grunted as he slashed at Ganondorf, "and while you are not it's usual fair of villain..." He jabbed forward, catching Ganondorf off guard and was rewarded with the feeling of the very tip sinking into the soft flesh of the man's stomach. "You will have to do." With one final push, as hard as he could, Ike felt the blade sink hilt deep as warm liquid covered his fingers.

"Ike!" Roy's voice held a hint of panic and Ike quickly removed Ragnell from Ganondorf's body, not casting it a second glance as it fell to the ground, the red blood already being swallowed by the swampy mud.

"Hey La Volpe!" Ike shouted, catching the man's attention. "Let us finish what we started shall we?"

XxX

"And who do we have here?" Cesare's voice was devoid of curiosity and filled with amusement as Zelda tried to futilely run. He grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her to him with a satisfied noise. "My my, the beautiful Zelda Nohansen... It has been awhile, has it not?"

"Let me go," Zelda said in a low voice, mentally kicking herself for not staying inside.

"Now why would I do that?" Cesare asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are out here all alone and Ike is otherwise occupied out in the marshes... You are mine now."

XxX

Ike held his blade to La Volpe's throat, his ears picking up on Roy and Shulk disarming La Falcone. "Surrender," Ike said firmly, a command that had only one response. La Volpe dropped his blade, raising his hands in defeat.

"You win Greil," he said warily. "Are you not going to run me through?"

"Who hired you?" Ike asked instead, wanting to know as much about Zelda and her father's business as he could.

"Cesare and Juan approached me and La Falcone in Firenze," he responded without hesitation. "We were to remove the girl from your care, even if that meant killing you."

"And Ganondorf?"

"He was sent to the villa in the event of our failure." Ike's brow furrowed at that. This meant the Borgias meant business.

"What did her father do to anger the pope enough to let his sons and daughter lead this manhunt?" Ike asked and La Volpe glanced to La Falcone. "Answer me," Ike reminded firmly as he pressed his blade into Fox's skin. A bead of red blood pooled onto the tip of Ragnell and Fox drew in a shaky breath.

"Her father apparently refused to fund the papal armies and refused to give her away to Cesare for a bride," he answered in a rush. Ike pulled his blade back slowly, Fox slapping a hand over the trickle of blood staining his skin. "Mesere Nohansen said that no Borgia would touch his daughter, and those who know the situation know that the Vatican needs the money a rich man like that would bring in. Juan and Cesare both offered marriage proposals and both were denied immediately." Ike smirked despite himself at the information, happy her father had seen reason.

"What are you going to do with us?" La Falcone spoke up and Ike looked to Roy, giving him a chance to voice what he thought.

"You fight well," Roy said as he circled the now kneeling Falco, "you two can either join our ranks or die in this very spot on this dismal night. The choice is yours." Ike watched the two men stare at each other for a minute, a silent conversation passing between them that seemed to Ike to mean they would join.

"Our blades are yours," they said in unison and Ike lowered Ragnell completely to his side.

"Betray me and Ragnell will know your blood," he said in a dangerously low voice and Fox paled before he nodded.

XxX

"Ike!" Elena came barreling down the stairs, Ike surprised his mother was up at such an hour.

"Mother," he greeted, heart taking up a new residence in his stomach as her worried face searched his for a moment. "What's happened?" A feeling settled on top of his heart, something he did not like. "Where's Zelda?" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Ike she laid in her bed and now she's not there," Elena said in a worried voice. "I thought perhaps she found sleeping hard to do in a strange bed so I went to check on her and when I did..." she shook her head sadly, "she was gone."

"Did you check the docks?" Ike asked, panic seizing his chest.

"Well-"

"Sir," a firm and deep voice spoke, making Ike halt mid step towards his mission of ruining everything he could get his hands on, "she is not down there but there is definitely a sign of struggle. Our barrels have been knocked over-"

"Cesare," Ike said the name like a curse and the owner of the deep voice opened his mouth to protest.

"Sir you do not know-"

"I know Cesare dammit Snake!" Ike snarled and ran a hand through his hair. "I told her to stay indoors I-"

"Calm down son," Elena scolded gently and he shot her a look.

"I am getting her back," he vowed to those around him and all the deities he did not believe in.

**XXX**

**I'm a horrible person for forgetting about this one I know. I'm sorry and to those of you still reading this I promise I will update soon! I love you all, thank you for your patience. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh. **


	10. Chapter 10

"You must be joking," Roy said, his disbelief apparent in his voice.

"Do I sound as though I am?" Ike fired back, eyes roaming over his motley gathering of friends and former enemies. Roy, Shulk, Fox, Falco, and Sheik stood around the table, all of them staring at him as if he had lost his mind. The fire was burning low in the hearth by now, no one dared to move from their spot to stoke it though.

"You speak of storming right into the lion's den and then climbing in the lion's open maw," Shulk spoke up as he crossed his arms over his chest, his white hair unkempt from being dragged too early from bed.

"I know." It was all Ike could say in response. He knew this was crazy.

"Can we even trust their word?" Sheik asked as she simultaneously nodded at Fox and Falco and pulled a throwing knife from her belt.

"We have not lied dammit!" Fox snapped at her before looking to Ike with pleading eyes. "You must believe me Greil I gain nothing by lying to you now and I owe you my life. Cesare was to bring the girl to Castel Sant-Angelo where she is to be held until her father either changes his mind or he is killed and his assets seized by the pope."

"Why take her there?" Sheik asked as she twirled the throwing knife, looking as beautiful as she was deadly, even with her mask obscuring her delicate features.

"If you received word someone you loved was being held there, would you not immediately comply to get them freed?" Falco asked with a sneer and Ike slammed a fist onto the table, his anger flaring at their petty arguing. The resounding boom silenced everyone around him, all of them tensing at the level-headed man's outburst.

"We go to Rome, they already have too far a head start for my taste. Grab your gear if you wish to ride with me," he looked at each of them pointedly before straightening up and turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Ike," Sheik was at his side in an instant as the group disbanded at his command. She grabbed his arm and made him face her. Ike could see the worry reflected in her red eyes as well as the furrow of her brow. "What is this woman to you? You fulfilled your contract to her father you do not owe her-"

"Sheik," Ike put his hand on top of hers, his tired eyes searching hers, "she is the one thing I swore off years ago." He watched her eyes widen at his confession.

"Must be some woman," she remarked and Ike could see her smirk crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"She is amazing," he replied with a grin and squeezed her fingers before he let her hand go. "Can I count on you my _ombra grazioso_?"

"It would be an honor to reunite you with your love," she said and moved her hand from his arm with a wink. "Besides nothing would bring me more joy than an excuse to stab Juan Borgia."

XxX

The smell in the air was foul, worse than any Zelda had smelled before. She opened her eyes, wincing at the pain caused by the simple gesture. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision, and realized she was on a slimy stone floor, hay sticking to her skin and dress. "Hello again Zelda," Cesare's voice sounded by her head and she blinked quickly, trying to focus her fuzzy world. Her vision finally cleared and she saw she was in a darkened stone cell lit by one torch held in Cesare's hand, the moaning cries of anguish echoing all around her. "Welcome to Castel Sant-Angelo."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked in a hoarse voice as she tried to sit up. The world spun and she fell back to her side with a wince.

"The disorientation should go away soon... Juan hit you over the head a little harder than completely necessary but," he shrugged and smiled like the viper he was, "you weren't exactly cooperating were you?"

"Ike will find me and kill you," she said with conviction and Cesare chuckled as he crouched before her.

"You think one man and his meager gathering of loyal blades can stand against the Holy Father?" He shook his head and reached out a hand to her. Zelda shied from his touch and he lashed out, catching her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. "If Ike is foolish enough to come to Rome he will die. Between Juan's blade, mine, and the hundreds of guards on duty... Even Ike knows when a battle is lost. The sad fact is that he will not come, you will die here, your father's estates will be absorbed by the papacy, and Ike will move on." Zelda swallowed hard past the lump forming in her throat.

"Ike will come for me," she said firmly and he tsked as he shook his head.

"He is a blade for hire foolish girl," he said with a smirk as his eyes roamed her face. "He completed his contract with your father and now he's off fighting for another, if he's not spending his time between the sheets with another woman. You think yourself the only one he desires? He and I are not so dissimilar girl so trust me when I say that there is always another woman." He stood up, dusted off his knees, and smoothed his back tunic. Without another word he left, leaving Zelda to the terrifying noises around her and the absolute and all consuming depression beginning to fill her heart as he left with her only light source.

"He'll come," she whispered to the air around her, begging the goddesses to make it happen.

XxX

Ike gripped the beam beneath his booted feet as he caught his balance, eyes going over the scene before him. He had a high vantage point on the roof of some cardinal's palace undergoing renovations, the sounds of Rome at night filling his ears as he watched the guards roaming the prison's walls. He turned his head, looking to Sheik who stood on a thin beam to his left and she nodded. "There are some easily exploited errors in guard placement," she confirmed and he nodded his silent agreement, looking to his right to see Roy pull his hood over his bright hair.

"We will need a distraction to get inside," Ike commented and Roy grinned at him.

"Courtesans and wine?" he asked and Ike nodded. "Consider the guards well distracted then," he said and took off.

"You and me then?" Sheik asked and Ike looked over at her.

"Would you have it any other way?" he asked with a grin and she shook her head before lowering her mask, revealing the delicate features many a woman would kill to have. Her skin was tanned from years under the sun, the only thing that marred the visage before Ike was the scar cutting her right cheek deeply.

"By your side always... and may I selfishly say I hope the Borgias die."

"We'll see how the night unfolds my _piccolo pugnale_," Ike said as he pulled up his hood, watching Sheik pull up her mask in his periphery. Without another word he leapt from the beam, his feet skidding on the loose shingles as he made his way down. Cesare would pay for this. He would make certain of that. Ike leapt from one roof to another, hopping onto a thick branch of a tree filled with sickly sweet blossoms. He knew two things as he made his way to the bridge leading to Castel Sant-Angelo: he was going to get Zelda back and the Borgais would pay dearly for this.

**XXX**

**Thank you for reading! Special thanks to my review leaving bad-asses endlessday, CowTits the Udderly Glorious, and concisponci! You guys rock and make my day. Just FYI Ike calls Sheik a graceful shadow (I do not speak Italian so if it's not completely correct I'm sorry) and at the end he calls her little dagger (I felt it was a fitting nickname). Anyway lemme know what you think, much love to you all, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

Ike watched, amusement on his face under his hood as a group of five courtesans approached the guards at the main bridge, their chests practically falling out of their low dresses as they approached with wine. "Hello there handsome," one cooed, her blonde hair shining in the lantern light as she stepped up to one, "could you and your handsome friends perhaps help me and my lovely friends?"

"How may we be of service?" the guard asked, eyes flicking down her body.

"Do all men think with their cocks?" Sheik asked and Ike gave her a grin.

"These ones do... Which works for us, I'd rather not swim over."

"There's still three guards at the main door," Sheik pointed out as the guards started to walk off with the courtesans.

"Are you suggesting we can't take out three men silently?" he asked as he drew two throwing knives.

"I bet I can hit two of them halfway down the bridge," Sheik taunted and Ike shook his head, waiting for the guards to be out of sight before they moved forward. Ike stumbled, feigning being drunk, Sheik laughing at his side loudly.

"Halt!" the men at the door barked in unison and Ike swayed as he stopped. "Turn around now unless you wish to spend the night locked up in the bowels of the prison."

"Well," Ike called, letting his words slur, "we wouldn't want that..." He launched a knife, Sheik mirroring him with two of her own. The guards fell, hands uselessly going to their now pierced throats.

"Pathetic," Sheik sighed and Ike stepped forward. The walls were rough, handholds visible even in the low light. "Up we go?"

"Unless you feel like knocking," he taunted and she leapt up the wall, scampering up quickly. Ike followed behind her, ready for anything, his mind only on finding Zelda.

XxX

The guards walking near the edge of the wall proved to be no challenge to the climbing assassins, one fell over the side after a knife to the leg from Sheik, the other took a knife to the throat as Ike stalked up behind him. "Where do you think she is?" Sheik asked as she pulled another knife from her belt.

"In a cell by herself, Cesare wouldn't put her with the others," Ike said firmly, knowing that even in their current state as enemies the young Borgia wouldn't be so bold as to leave his woman to the mercy of the disgusting men locked away. Sheik nodded, trusting his judgment and together they hopped through a window, senses on high alert for roaming guards and wayward inmates. "Kill anyone that gets in your way," Ike whispered as he pointed down one hallway. He received a silent nod in response before Sheik took off, her feet silent on the stones beneath her. Ike went the other way, looking for a stairwell leading down.

XxX

Zelda shivered in the darkness, feeling the cold throughout her entire body as she sat there. The patrolling guards carried a torch as they passed, the light momentarily blinding her. She focused through the urge to shut her weakened eyes, seeing her tiny cell and noticing the foolish decision on Cesare's part to not bind her. She stood up, the world swaying as she stumbled to the door of her cell. Zelda may have been the daughter of a rich man, but she wasn't some weak damsel, she could and would fight her way out of this.

"Guard please," she called out weakly, "a glass of water I beg of you." The torch came back and hovered before her face, the angry eyes of the guard glaring at her through the metal bars.

"Fine," he sighed and moved off, the sound of water being poured into a cup following in the darkness. Zelda stepped back from the bars, trying to think of the best way to disarm and incapacitate him. A moment later he appeared, unlocking her door and stepping into the small space. "Don't know why Cesare insists on you being locked up... You could entertain me while your-" Zelda lunged forward and lashed out with her foot, catching the guard in his groin. He doubled over and she grabbed the clay cup from his fingers, bashing it into his face. The cup shattered, slicing her hand as the guard collapsed.

"Consider yourself entertained," she spat as she grabbed his sword and the keyring from his limp form. She stepped out of her cell and locked the door, holding the sword at the ready. "Find a way out," she said to herself, her eyes roaming over the other cell doors lining the corridor. Two options lay before her, go left or right. After deliberating for a moment, she chose to go left, her feet silently slapping the stones as she moved.

XxX

Ike hated prisons. He had had the misfortune of being locked up once in his life. A scuffle gone wrong had led to him fighting off much bigger men than himself for food and water for a week before Cesare had come in, dressed in his church clothes. Cesare had bargained for his freedom, Ike did a less than moral job, and since then had tried to avoid the Borgias and their schemes.

Ike moved through the darkened halls like a shadow, his blade ready to sink into any unsuspecting guards. "Ike," Cesare's voice made him whirl. There the son of the most unholy man to take the papal throne stood, his own sword in his hand.

"Surely you aren't this foolish friend," Ike said. "Give me the girl and you live."

"I expected you to come, but alone?" Cesare tsked and stepped forward.

"I'm hardly alone," Ike said, watching Cesare tense at his words. "Give me the girl, tell your precious father some tale of the guards running off with her, that's completely out of your hands."

"I'm sorry Ike, but we both know I can't-"

"How's Juan?" Ike asked. "Still frequenting that opium den? And Lucrezia... Does she still walk around the gardens without an escort in the afternoons?"

"Not Lucrezia," Cesare almost whined and Ike moved forward.

"Give me Zelda or even your precious little brother Gioffre won't be safe in his bed. Now my friend, shall we discuss your mother or-"

"Ike," Cesare's voice was begging, "she's just one girl... A man such as yourself surely has others-"

"I," Ike got in his face, "want only her, as odd as that may be for you to understand." He glared into his eyes, the blue scouring the brown, finding the fear Ike wanted. "Where is she? Tell me know and I'll let you pick which one of your beloved family members dies at the hand of one of my people."

"She's in the bowels, locked in a cell by herself."

"Take me there, now."

"Juan," Cesare whispered the name and Ike nodded once. "Make it quick friend?"

"I know just the woman," he said and Cesare smirked despite the fact that they were discussing the murder of his brother.

"Sheik then?"

"Who else friend?"

XxX

Zelda froze on the steps, brandishing her ill gotten sword at the form of Cesare Borgia. "It seems you've taught her some bad habits friend." Zelda tensed, preparing to run.

"No," Ike stepped into view behind Cesare and Zelda felt her heart leap, "this is all her."

"Ike," she barely breathed his name as he came down the steps. He stepped up to her, kissing her swiftly.

"Let's get you out of here," he said and she nodded, taking his free hand with hers. "Lead the way Cesare."

XxX

Sheik stood, a smile on her lips as she watched Juan from the shadows. He stumbled out of the opium den, moving through the streets unaware of the woman trailing him. He made it to a small bridge, leaning over the side with a low moan.

"How the mighty have fallen," Sheik called out and he whirled, stumbling a little in his current state.

"Who're you?" he drawled out.

"You don't recognize me Juan?" she cooed as she stepped up to him, pulling down her mask. His eyes narrowed, his sluggish brain trying to place her face.

"You're-"

"Sheik," she spat out, drawing a dagger. "You might remember my sister, had she not died on your orders when you found out she carried your child..." she moved faster than Juan's brain could process. She jabbed her knife into his stomach, twisting it slowly. "I've waited years for this Juan... It's far more than you deserve," she snarled out of her gritted teeth as she shoved him over the side, his body splashing in the icy water below. "Burn in hell you bastard," she said as she sheathed the still bloody knife.

**XXX**

**The much awaited (in my mind) next chapter! Tada! Anyway, thanks for reading and to my reviewers last chapter (CowTits the Udderly Glorious and concisponci) thank you. You make my day. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
